Le Coté Sombre De La Lune
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: There is a prophesy made surrounding three teenagers that would one day shape the world. It is time for the future to take place with all three children understanding their destinies. Nothing can stand in the way. It is time for the Dark side to rise, and the Light to learn who they really are. RW/HP, TR/DM, SS/RL. SLASH pairings! Light!Bashing HermioneAlbusMollyGinny!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm posting one of my many stories I'm typing over from what I've written in the past! This is more of an introduction to the story from some of the characters POV. So please enjoy this new story! There are many unusual pairings in this story, as I wanted to experiment with this story and with the pairings. Thank you and please enjoy the story!**

**There is a prophesy made surrounding three teenagers that would one day shape the world. It is time for the future to take place with all three children understanding their destinies. Nothing can stand in the way. It is time for the Dark side to rise, and the Light to learn who they really are. RW/HP, TR/DM, SS/RL. SLASH pairings! Light!Bashing HermioneAlbusMollyGinny!Bashing, Evil!Ron, and a few more OC's! Mentioned Mpreg. **

**Everything but the plot is owned by the magnificent J.K Rowling!**

* * *

**Le Coté Sombre De La Lune**

**Chaptire Un**

**L'aube D'un Couchemar**

I guess destiny changed the moment I made that choice. You see, I was sick of succumbing to the future of my family. Seriously why would a severely poor family have seven kids? They knew they couldn't provide for us, care for us yes, but that wouldn't have put food on the table and clothes on our backs.

Everyone always thought I was a prick for complaining about my parents. 'How could you insensitive can you be Ronald?'. They didn't know what it felt like. To be constantly compared to my five older brothers. It was a nightmare.

'Why can't you be as productive as William? As strong as Charles? As smart as Percival? Even Frederick and George are better then you!' Half of the time I wanted to slap my own mother.

I hated the proud glint in my father's eyes when he gave me my second hand belongings. My clothes, my bedding, my school things, and hell even my wand had previously been owned by my brothers! Even my pet had been second hand, before it had been revealed what he truly was, but that was another story.

I was sick of being second best, or seventh best concerning my family. I was tired of hiding my true self. The self that had to physically restrain himself from sneering in disgust when creatures like Hermione Jane Granger and Colin Creevey touched me.

The one that wanted to laugh when Draconis Dragos Malfoy made derogatory remarks to those who were of lesser blood, or mudbloods, as we called them, but couldn't because my family was strictly ''Light''. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew the Weasly's and Prewett's were strictly Light families and never married anyone who were Neutral or Dark and were disowned or killed as soon as they saw a shred of Dark Magic.

The Light tried to seem pure and strong, but they were worse then even the Darkest of families. The Light was filled with hypocrites who would lie, cheat, steal and kill for the so called ''Greater Good'' and they hid it behind kind smiles and half truths.

I was sick of this, and how they used my beloved. There were times where I wanted to slaughter every single person who saw them as their Hero and Saviour. They had to save themselves, but were just too lazy or weak to do so.

I was at first content to hide my true self, the darkness that grew inside me, but they tested my control and it shattered when I stared into the emerald eyes of my beloved. When he told me it wasn't the first time.

If they had read or heard of the prophecy of the Three they would have known this would happen. It was the Dawn of the Biggest Nightmare they would ever experience.

* * *

Ever since I was young, I knew I was different. Snakes would come and talk to me during the night and other's secrets during the day. People started to fear me when I knew things about them. These snakes would become the only friends I knew.

Then he came. He told me how special I truly was. It explained everything to me, and everything came into a clear perspective. And as I entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I noticed I had a power over people.

Purebloods worshipped me, Mudbloods feared me. Everyone believed the lies that came out of my mouth, all except him. He could feel the seductive Darkness swirling and churning around me.

He took away my dreams, shattered what little chance I could have had at being normal. He knew if he took away my dream of teaching he could create the perfect monster.

I slowly started to hate everything and when one of my most trusted told me of a prophesy about a boy who would one day destroy me, I set out to murder him. And I partially succeeded. Just what he had planned.

I had destroyed a little boys life for no reason other then to further my own goals. I had never attacked children before in my reign of terror, so why had I started at that time? I felt…. Defeated, I had fallen right into Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore trap, and he had been smug about it for years.

As I was a disembodied spirit, I decided to study my enemy. And what I saw made me even angrier. It was as Dumbledore had said. We were almost identical in everything we had done. Our looks, our intelligence and better yet how we were raised. By abusive, misunderstanding Muggles, and that made me hate myself more.

Harrison James Potter was an honest, beautiful, strong and caring person. There were fairly no people who deserved his trust. Only one did, and that was his Weasly.

When I was reborn, I was assaulted with an emotion that I had never felt before. Love. Draconis Dragos Malfoy was close to two years old when I was vanquished, but when I saw him again he was simply breathtaking teenager.

His pale blonde hair fell to his arse when it wasn't under a glamour. His mercury-sapphire eyes always sparkled with intelligence. His sleek petite body would have fit perfectly in mine, and his Dark animalistic nature only made him that more seductive. He tested my patience, my ability to control myself. Not only was he beautiful, he was smart, witty, sarcastic and everything else that I needed.

I would lay the burning world at his feet; kill every person that dared hurt. For him I would become their worst nightmare.

* * *

Ever since we were young we were underestimated. No one in our family believed we would go far with our dreams. We had a position in the Ministry of Magic by the time were twelve, seeing as we would never get work anywhere else.

But we could never see ourselves as Ministry officials; we lived for good laughs and adventure. We were troublemakes, not boring pencil pushers. There were many things no one knew about us.

Like how the Sorting Hat had wanted to place us in Slytherin, and that our legendary pranks were mild forms of torture and humiliation. One's that we enjoyed immensely. This is why we never trusted one Albus Dumbledore. Though his aura was pure white, his intensions never were.

Especially regarding Harry and our monster little sister, Ginerva. Not that our auras were rainbows and sparkles either. We also knew the true reason why our older brother Percival had left the family. It was our parent's refusal that Albus could do no wrong. It was why our older brother's had all left. They couldn't live the way our parents demanded anymore.

Since we were young we had shared everything, so we always thought we would one day share a lover as well, so it came as a shock to us when our interests developed in other people.

The choices we made in our lovers were one's our mother never approved of, so it just made us feel even better about this.

Neville Augustus Longbottom had changed over the summer of fourth year. He was no longer a chubby, stuttering little boy. He had filled out, his chocolate brown hair fell to his shoulder and his honey brown eyes began to shine with arrogance. He was beginning to change before our very eyes.

Blaise Ariel Zabini was always beautiful, but it only began to be noticed in his fifth year. His mocha coloured skin, lavender tinted eyes that seemed both light and dark at the same time. His Italian accent and rich, dark, glossy hair.

If they thought we were nightmares before, they would never know what hit them. We would show our true selves. We would become true nightmares.

* * *

My kind was hated amongst wizards. We were seen as nothing more then filthy creatures, stupid animals who had no regard for human life. All we could do was urinate, feast, hunt, sleep and bite unsuspecting Wizarding children. Never mind that most of the families were Light bigots who wanted us murder children because they had Dark cores.

And then created absurd rumours when we recreated the child instead of killing them as they had wished. And for the longest time I thought I should act as they deemed me too.

I should have acted liked an animal, live like an animal and treat others like I was animal. I let idiots control myself. That was until I had met my mate.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and though young, I knew he was mine.

His hair was such a pale blonde it seemed silver, it had also reach his mid-back by then. His mercury eyes shone with power and knowledge. His face was that of an angel, he had seemed arrogant and aloof. Nobody could touch Lucius Lupus Malfoy, his father had made sure of that.

I had to prove myself as a sophisticated well-bred suitor. This meant I had to change my entire way of thinking, but I would have done anything for my angel, my everything.

It took us six years, but it was all worth it. We mated under the full moon, between the long grass and forget-me-not's. His long hair was spread out like a halo, scattered with purple ambrosia's, yellow asters and white jonquils.

His mercury eyes were filled with so much love as he clutched me close to him. An angel was given to a monster like me.

My alpha once told me that you liked someone for their qualities, but loved someone for their defects. Lucius must have loved something within me, because nine months later our beautiful Draconis was born. I could never attack another child, not without seeing me innocent baby.

My days of being a nightmare were over, but for my beautiful angel, precious dragon and bright daylight…

I would gladly start again.

* * *

I was different since my birth. My family were strictly Dark, and had been that way for generations, but I was born with Gray magic. I was the white sheep of the Black family, and for that my own mother hated me.

My brother was her favourite, the heir, the perfect Black and I hated him for that. Though Regulus worshipped me, I missed him the days where I was locked up in my ancestral home. My sanity slowly slipping away. Thinking of my dead brother was the only thing saving me sometimes.

Being locked up in Wizarding prison, or otherwise known as Azkaban, for twelve years screws up with your mind. Even though I didn't commit the crime, I was accused of breaking the code of secrecy, murdering twelve muggles, and then also murdering Peter Pettirgrew.

I didn't even have a trial, I was just locked up. No trial, no truth. The last time I saw my godson he was a mere babe, and then when I saw him again he was a thirteen year old malnourished, short, broken little boy.

That night, as he helped me escaped I cried. I also vowed revenge on Albus Dumbledore. And after I heard the extent of what his relatives had done to him, I became even more enraged. This anger also helped me with my insanity.

I would protect Harry the way I could never protect Regulus after I had lost him. And the love that I saw in Harry's eyes whenever he saw me attacked my insanity away with a sledgehammer, but the months he was away at Hogwarts always made me feel lost.

Nothing was the same anymore. James, Lily, Regulus…. I missed them all dearly. Remus kept me company some days, but Albus kept him away from me too. That was until a sobbing Weasly appeared in my floo room.

The slap mark was still highly visible on his cheek, and it was hard enough for blood to be leaking from it. His skin still had the hand mark on it, and it would probably leave a nasty bruise. I was still left astonished at his beauty though.

He had sapphire blue eyes, porcelain skin that was now marred by the slap, and deep auburn hair. His glasses were broken in his hand, making his eyes seem bigger and it made his eyes pop. He was drying the tears from his eyes as he babbled his tale to me.

I helped him that night and I loved him deeply within three weeks. He soon became mine, and no one would harm my Weasly. He was shy and inexperienced, and easily scared, insecure even. He didn't believe he was beautiful, which only made him more perfect.

I had never loved before, not like this. I would have died for my fiery angel, though he did begin crying and sobbing as soon as I told him this. He begged me not to leave him that he would never let me go. That was the night I learned the difference between fucking, like what I did with my flings in Hogwarts, and making love. Percival Septimus Weasly taught me that. And if anyone dared take him away, I would show them why my animagus form was the Grimm.

I would be their personal nightmare.

* * *

I was teased since an early age. Freak, bookworm, hideous, dungeon bat, whatever you could think of I was named. And when I stared at an amber eyed boy for too long 'fag' was added to the list as well.

The Dark Magic that was inside me began to bubble and boil. The rage inside me began to grow. When I learned that the man I loved was a werewolf, it was perfect. I brewed a special potion just for him. His soft smiled each time made my heart soar, but when my best friend left me for my former tormentor the rage exploded.

My sweet werewolf and the mangy mutt had already apologised for the night they had nearly taken my life, but James Henric Potter never did. He just smirked and kissed Lily Evans. Both of them believed I was in love with her.

She could never be as beautiful as my sweet werewolf.

The only regret I have ever had was falling into Albus Dumbledore's traps and hurting little Harry, but I much prefer this soft-spoken Harry then the arrogant fool he would have been if he was raised by James. No matter how cruel that sounds.

I was forced to teach incompetent children, when all I wanted was quiet and reading. I wanted to be an author or own my own apothercy. Many people believed I wanted to teach the Dark Arts, though this was true. I much rather preferred brewing a potion, trying to help my Lord or my sweet werewolf.

People underestimated me, believing I was all bark and no bite. They didn't know how smart or dangerous I could truly be. The Darkness was building inside me, still bubbling, not completely full, but the day that I would snap was very close to happening.

The only thing keeping me in check was my sweet werewolf's visit, and my darling godson's. I would have gone to the ends of the world for these people.

I would destroy everything. I would let the shadows eat me and become a true nightmare.

* * *

**Le Coté Sombre De La Lune- The Dark Side of the Moon**

******L'aube D'un Couchemar- Dawn of a Nightmare**

**Thank you for reading the chapter, I will have more out soon! Cupcakes for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a prophesy made surrounding three teenagers that would one day shape the world. It is time for the future to take place with all three children understanding their destinies. Nothing can stand in the way. It is time for the Dark side to rise, and the Light to learn who they really are. RW/HP, TR/DM, SS/RL. SLASH pairings! Light!Bashing HermioneAlbusMollyGinny!Bashing, Evil!Ron, and a few more OC's! Mentioned Mpreg. AU from Order of the Phoenix. **

**Everything but the OC's and plot are owned by the magnificent J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Le Coté Sombre De La Lune

Chapter

Coer Des Ténésbres

Harrison James Potter sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with puffy eyes and a swollen cheek. Hermione Jane Granger, one of his friends, sat opposite him and kept snipping on and on as Ronald Billius Weasly, his other friend, sat next to him and glared at her.

''Really Harry, you cannot say such things to your future bride'' She said as Ginerva Molly Weasly sat next to her, nodding and wiping away the fake tears from her eyes. Harry grabbed Ron's hand under the table as he moved to grab his wand. He smoothed his thumb over the knuckles when the auburn haired teen began to growl.

''It still doesn't give you a reason to attack me and slap me Hermione'' He said as Professor Minerva McGonagall started reading the names off for the First Years. ''I gave her my opinion. She is only fourteen, far too young to be thinking about marriage''

''Hear, hear'' Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasly said together as they glared at their little sister. Harry only giggled and turned to stare at Ron. Once again admiring how handsome his friend had gotten over the summer.

''Malfoy, Damon''

Everyone in the Great Hall immediately paid attention to the tiny First year as he sat elegantly on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. His head of sleek honey-blonde hair disappeared as the hat engulfed his entire head. There was silence for a while just before he giggled again and started lifting the hat of his head as it shouted **''Ravenclaw''. **

His pale blue eyes were alight with laughter as he moved and sat near a girl that could have been his sister. The silver and blue house studied him like he was a new puzzle while Draconis Lucius Malfoy, who sat at the Slytherin house, only stared at his little brother with a smile.

''Does he have an Ambrosia tucked behind his ear?'' Seamus Lochlan Finnegan asked from where he sat. He was craning his neck to stare at the beautiful little boy. Gathering jealous looks from two men at the table.

Harry smiled at Draco, but received a kick to the shin from Hermione. He gasped in pain as he felt the sensitive bones snap. He almost fell over the bench, but was stopped by Ron pulling him close around the waist. His uncle had slammed a baseball bat against his shin, legs and knees repeatedly during the course of the Summer Break.

Tears gathered in his eyes and a sob tore through his mouth. Ron's eyes flashed darkly as he glared at the bushy-haired witch. Fred and George's eyes narrowed as they felt the Dark Magic begin to swirl in the air. Ron's sapphire eyes were glowing fiercely.

''Hello'' A sweet voice whispered in Harry's ear. ''Are you hurt?''

Harry turned around and saw Damon, who suddenly kissed his cheek. Ron stared at the little Malfoy and chuckled.

''Are you a natural Healer?'' Ron asked as he ruffled the boy's hair. Damon nodded enthusiastically and plucked the Ambrosia from behind his ear and placed it behind Harry's. Who was laughing happily, feeling painless for the first time in years. He kissed Damon's cheek in return.

''Thank you Damon, that meant a lot to me'' Harry said as he fingered the flower. ''What does an ambrosia mean Nev?'' Harry asked as the little Malfoy skipped away and joined his table again.

''It means love returned. Most people have it woven into their hair when they mate to a werewolf'' Neville Augustus Longbottom said as he grabbed a chicken leg that had suddenly appeared in front of them. He blushed as George's hand brushed over his.

''People actually get mated to such beasts?'' Hermione asked disgusted. Every Pureblood in hearing vicinity around her went quiet. Ron saw Draco's eyes flash amber. He gaped in shock at the Slytherin, Harry also noticed that the blonde next to Damon began wiping away his tears and coddling him.

He kept mumbling ''but Daddy loves Papa'' over and over again. His own eyes flashing amber periodically. Harry turned to glare at her, and Professor Snape was glaring at her as well.

''That's why I hate Mudbloods'' Draco whispered as he stood up from where he sat. ''You reject everything you do not understand and then try to change it according to your beliefs. You believe the Light to be perfect and sparkly. While the Dark as Shadows, Death and the monster under your bed. Even though there must be a perfect balance of both. Do you all want another Atlantis?'' He roared as he walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

''Come Damon, let big brother take you to your dorm'' He said as he walked towards the little blonde boy with open arms. Damon shot into them, curling his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. ''Anyone who dares touch Damon Lukas Malfoy'' He shot a glare towards Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore. ''Will answer to me''

With that he left the Great Hall, but Damon waved sadly at Harry, with pearl like tears still running down his cheeks. Harry returned the wave, vowing to find out more about the little Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

He ran the tip of his wand gently down the emerald eyed boy's cheek, muttering Healing charm he could think of. Harry shifted on his lap and he bit his lip to contain the moan that was about to escape.

''Does it feel any better?'' He asked softly.

''I wasn't hurt Ron, that was just an excuse to sit on your lap. Thank you'' Harry whispered as he started to slip off the redhead's lap, but was stopped by large hands circling his waist. The Gryffindor's hearty fire crackling in the background.

''What did they do to you this summer?'' Ron asked as he pulled his beloved closer. Hoping to comfort the shaking boy.

''Dudley kept teasing me about crying in my sleep over what happened last year. There was even a Dementor attack! It could have been me Ronnie! Me! I had no happy memories at that moment! How could I have protected myself!'' Harry began sobbing as he flung his arms around Ron's neck and clutched him tight. ''They kept hurting me. Calling me a freak, blaming me for the attack! I feel so lost Ron! Please, help me!'' Emerald eyes clashed with sapphire blue. Harry gasped as the redhead's lips pressed softly against his own. ''R-Ron''

''They are complete fucking idiots for treating you like that. Harry you are not a freak. You are a loyal, honest, kind and just so beautiful'' Ron said before kissing him again. ''I love you so much and I'm sorry for hurting you last year'' Ron whispered.

''Hermione's coming'' Fred said before the two kissed again. ''What? I was here first'' He said defensively when his brother glared death at him. Harry sighed and slipped off Ron's lap. He kissed him one last time and squeezed his hand as Hermione entered the common room.

''Love you too Ronnie'' Harry whispered, which made Ron smirk darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape tapped his yellow stained fingers on the dust covered table in no. 12 Grimmauld Place. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at the Head seat waiting for Molly-Ann Weasly to calm down.

''But he said he wouldn't marry her Albus! That was part of the deal of us taking that Dark creature in…'' She stopped talking when she heard two growls. Remus John Lupin usual cinnamon eyes were flashing amber. While Sirius Orion Black's silver eyes seemed more feral then usual.

''That's our godson you are talking about'' Sirius growled as Remus tried to calm himself down. He did not want to disappoint his mate by turning into an animal.

''Do you usually just squabble like children? Just manipulate him further'' Someone barked from the shadows.

''For a Light Elf you sure are open to torture Lucca'' Sirius snipped as Percival Septimus Weasly scooted closer to him. The High Elf was eyeing him hungrily and he didn't like it. ''Why are you here? You know you are not welcome in my house''

''Stop talking to me commoner'' Lucca growled, but moved closer to Percy, who began to whimper. ''And what is your name beautiful?''

''Go home and go fuck one of your servants Lucca! You won't touch him, not like you touched Regulus'' Sirius growled as both Percy and Remus grabbed his arms and held him back. Lucca only smirked and moved back to the shadows. Though his eyes looked sad and he glared at Dumbledore for a second.

''I'm sorry Molly; we will sort Harry out as soon as possible. Severus brew a compulsion potion as soon as the meeting is done'' Albus said with the usual twinkle in his eyes. Remus stared at his mate, begging him not to go through with the command.

''How I hate the Light'' A sweet, tinkling voice said solemnly.

''Ah, Aislin, Lucca mentioned that you spoke of prophecies?'' Albus asked as he stared at the beautiful woman. Her shock blue hair came to her shoulders and her white eyes swept across the room.

''Do not act like an idiot Dumbledore, you know of the prophecies. I just wish to teach it at your poor excuse of a school'' Aislin said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

''Excuse me?'' Lucca asked darkly, though his eyes were lit with joy. ''You need my permission for that''

''Lucca, may I please speak of the prophesied Three at Hogwarts?''

''No''

''Too bad'' Aislin said shrugging. ''I am going to anyway. She said as she started to shimmer and become transparent. ''Besides, it is time for me to see who you are up against'' She said darkly as she disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

He stared at his mother as she kept screaming at him. She was one person he would never miss. He clutched the butcher knife tightly and then started attacking the portrait. He felt high as his mother screamed; he horror was like a sweet drug.

''Sirius? Please come back to bed?'' Percy pleaded as he grabbed the Black heir's arms. He clutched his lovers arm. ''Please, love, please?'' He begged.

''You know I cannot deny you when you beg so prettily'' Sirius whispered. ''Come on, let me tuck you in'' He pulled Percy into his arms and lifted him bridal style.

''Tell me about him, you lost your cool so fast with that High Elf so quickly'' Percy whispered later during the night as he felt Sirius caress his back.

''H-he gathers an interest in someone every few decades. He's reduced the Dark High Elf prince into depression. He seduces them, sleeps with them and then discards them like trash. Regulus was his last victim; he drove him to a suicide mission for the Light. Dumbledore killed him when he succeeded. And the worst part is…'' Sirius broke down completely as he held Percy and began to sob openly. The smaller Weasly only held him tight.

''I never told him that he was still my baby brother. That I still loved him'' Sirius whispered. ''He died knowing that I hated him''

''I'm sure he knew how you felt'' Percy said in reassurance. ''A brother always knows, with Fred and George they played more pranks on me, and that's how I knew they proved their love''

''I did ruffle his hair before he left…''

''There, that's how he knew'' Percy knew he was probably not telling the truth, but he would do anything to reassure his beloved.

''How was I alive before I met you my beautiful spitfire? My life before Azkaban seems so empty and surreal now'' Percy kissed him and laughed when Sirius rolled on top of him. ''Lucca will not touch you! You are mine! Mine to hold, mine to touch and mine to love'' Sirius said as he began to prepare his lover. He watched as the normally composed Weasly unravelled before his eyes.

''Yours Siri, always yours''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Severus growled as someone grabbed him onto a dusty old room.

''You better have a good reason for…. Remus?'' He blinked in wonder, what could his sweet werewolf possibly want with him? ''What's wrong?'' He asked as he saw the worry and hysteria on the man's face.

''Please Severus; don't make Harrison the Compulsion potion. Please, I'll do anything…'' His beloved was nearly in tears.

''What do you think of me?'' Severus whispered darkly. ''I have never given Harry that potion. The one's I usually slip in his drinks or food are Nutrient potions. I have saved him since first year…''

''Because he is Lily's son?'' Remus asked bitterly. His eyes flashed amber in jealousy. The dour man gaped in shock. ''It's always about perfect Lily isn't it?'' He asked sadly.

''No, it was never about that excuse of a witch! No matter what James Potter believed, I never loved his Mudblood!'' Severus roared.

''Who then? Who did those obsidian eyes fall on that James claimed you were a lovesick fool!''

''You!'' Severus screamed, Remus only looked at him in shock. ''It was always you my sweet werewolf'' Severus said as he cupped Remus' cheeks. Their breath mingled lips only inches away, and the werewolf's eyes fluttered shut. ''The Wolfsbane Potion was created solely for you. Though I owed James a life-debt, it was always your smile. Your beautiful smile that made saving Harry worthwhile. You, who is supposed to be a monster. Yet you are so kind, gentle and loyal. My sweet, beautiful werewolf'' Severus whispered before claiming Remus' lips. Both of them gasped in pleasure, they broke apart gasping for air.

''Severus, I never knew…. If I had known…''

''Just one thing my sweet, I am not loyal to Albus Dumbledore. I am only loyal to the Dark Lord'' He caressed his werewolf's cheeks, surprised by the manic grin on his face.

''Good, so am I''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

He stared at the empty Hall and sighed. What he would give to have the vast Manor filled with the sounds of children's laughter, with the scampering of little feet on the floor and scrams of joy. He sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

One of the side-effects of the experimental potion Severus had brewed him was the headaches he would receive. Where he was once a twisted version of a snake creature he was now human.

His pale skin was wrapped around his muscled torso and arms. His aquamarine eyes were blank right now. He was pinching his Roman nose just above his pink lips. He would give anything to have a Consort at his side.

''Tired my Lord?'' Someone asked softly.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort of England, stared at the beautiful creature before him and cursed inwardly.

''Draconis, what are you doing here?'' Tom asked as he scratched the bridge of his nose. ''Aren't you supposed to be at that wretched school?''

''Papa wanted to know in which house Damon was, but he and Father were, and probably still are, busy'' Draco said with a smile. Tom scoffed, of course they were busy. They were always occupied. ''That, and it is the Full Moon tonight''

''And?'' Tom asked suspiciously.

''My father couples more violently with Papa on these nights, and Damon is much more sensitive. He cries easier because he is a submissive'' Draco began to explain as he moved towards Tom. ''But I am like my Father, I need rough and violent stimulation'' The Dark Lord growled at the thought of someone else touching the young Malfoy. ''My fingers and toys were always good enough, until the end of last year. When my mate was reborn'' Tom gasped as Draco straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. ''And I just want you to love me. Please my Lord? Even if it's just once...'' Draco began to beg.

''No'' Draco suddenly looked crestfallen. ''If I just have one taste of you I would never be able to stop'' Tom said as he kissed the shocked boy. ''You are mine now. You are the only thing keeping me sane'' Draco kissed him this time and they both moaned, but Tom smirked and stared at his dazed mate. ''Now how do you feel about becoming a spy?''

Draco's smirk soon rivalled his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

He sighed deeply as his husband slipped out of him. They knew Draco had been there earlier, but the feeling of the feral inside him felt too good to just stop. Nothing felt better then the two of them making love. Though Fenrir was anything but gentle on the Full Moon, not that he ever complained.

''I wonder where Draconis is now?'' He asked as he snuggled closer to his mate. He rested his head on Fenrir's strong chest.

''Right now he is still in the Manor, though I can't smell more then lust…. Tom''

''Hmmm…. Already bored with me that you're thinking of others after our love making?'' Lucius teased, but gasped when Fenrir swatted his arse like he was a naughty pup.

''Don't say something so ridiculous'' Fenrir growled before he kissed the pale blonde passionately and possessively. ''No one would ever be able to replace you''

Lucius sighed happily as he swung his leg around across Fenrir's hips and curled closer to his husband.

''What about Tom? And what does it have to do with our Precious Dragon?''

''Our eldest has just confronted his mate and considering it is the Full Moon they are most definitely doing what we just did…''

Lucius only hummed, signalling that he was almost asleep. Fenrir smiled and kissed his husband once more. The Ministry was overworking the blonde again. Trying to make they world more Light, Hogwarts against the Dark, and it made it increasingly harder for him.

He felt like he was betraying his kind and the very Darkness that swirled around his very core.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

''Why do you hide?'' Neville jumped when he heard the question and immediately snapped the Dark Arts book shut. He turned around and faced George Fabian Weasly; the redhead smirked and pushed himself away from the wall where he was leaning against.

''Excuse me?'' Neville asked politely.

''Why do you hide the real you? I can see the grimaces when Muggleborn's touch you and when Hermione starts sprouting off meaningless facts. I can feel your delicious Darkness and see the way you glare at Dumbledore''

''That's none of your business'' Neville hissed as he shot up from the disgusting red and gold couch.

''Why not Longbottom? Scared of how people would read you?''

''Just one…'' He whispered as he massaged his temples. ''How many students will be accepted in this new age with a Dark Core?'' Neville asked darkly.

''You just need to know the right people. If you look hard enough you will find plenty of people with a Dark Core in this very House''

''Yeah, and who would that be?''

''Harrison James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasly, Neville Augustus Longbottom, Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasly. And that's just who I know of''

Neville gasped and stared wide-eyed at the twin in horror, how could he admit that so easily?

''So you guys will not judge me if I chose to side with the Dark Lord?''

George chuckled as he moved forward and kissed the honey eyed teen. Softly, as if not to scare the smaller Gryffindor.

''Neville, if you haven't noticed yet we're all ready to join his Royal Darkness once Ronniekins gets to be heard. I think he's had just about enough with Bumblebee trying to control Harry. Ginerva is also a worry, she's becoming disgustingly more obsessive with him each passing day''

George whispered as he pulled Neville closer to him. The Longbottom heir sighed happily.

''But Ron's heart, though it is filled with Darkness, is the only that has captured Harry's''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The stars were twinkling happily when the lavender eyed boy sighed sadly and cast a Warming Charm on himself. His shivering stopped instantly.

''Don't you wish the stars could tell you their secrets? That they could whisper to you the success of our kind?'' Blaise asked as someone kissed his neck. Strong arms gripped him closer to an equally strong chest.

''Yes, but how could we know that they are telling us the truth? They might be liars, tricksters and who knows what else''

Blaise chuckled and turned around to face his cumbersome Weasly.

''Of course you would say that my love. I have missed you'' He said before he was pulled into a hungry, passionate kiss. Blaise moaned when Fred moved away.

''I missed you too, everyday was torture without you darling'' Fred said as he caressed Blaise's cheek. Savouring the feel of the soft skin. ''Even George steered clear from me''

Blaise smiled beautifully and snuggled closer to the redhead's chest.

''I saw the Mudblood slapping Harrison earlier. Most of the Slytherin's were ready to hex her into oblivion''

''You're not the only one; Ron looked about ready to murder both her and Ginerva. I think today was his breaking point'' Fred said as he stared at the stars. ''Do you think that your stars will spell the doom that Albus Dumbledore is about to experience?''

''Mars is about rear its head, and Venus is shining more brightly then usual. So there will still be a lot of love during the time of War''

Fred smirked and slipped his hands to Blaise perfect arse and started to caress it. Blaise gasped and looked at him.

''Of course darling, though our hearts are black, love is the only thing worth fighting for''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Coer Des Ténésbres- Heart of Darkness**

**Thank you for the fav's and follows everyone! Double stuffed Oreos's for everyone!**

**Sorry if the page breaks aren't right, I was struggling immensely with my account today!**


	3. Chapter 3

******There is a prophesy made surrounding three teenagers that would one day shape the world. It is time for the future to take place with all three children understanding their destinies. Nothing can stand in the way. It is time for the Dark side to rise, and the Light to learn who they really are. RW/HP, TR/DM, SS/RL. SLASH pairings! Light!Bashing HermioneAlbusMollyGinny!Bashing, Evil!Ron, and a few more OC's! Mentioned Mpreg**

**It's here! It's finally here! ****Chapter 3 of Le Cote Sombre De La Lune! Please enjoy this chapter you wonderful people ! **

**Warnings for this chapter : Swearing, mentions of rape and sexual situations. Triggers for suicide. **

**Everything but the OC's and the Plot belong to J.K Rowling!**

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion de la Prophétie Trios **

Harry stared at the hideous toad like woman wearing too much pink in front of him. Hermione kept aggravating the Ministry official, and kept trying to drag him into her mess.

''How can we be prepared for what is in the outside world if you do not give us the right training?'' Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs. Her chest was heaving and her hair was a wild mess.

''Miss?''

''Hermione Jane Granger'' She stated proudly as she flicked her gaze towards Ron, which made Harry bristle and hiss at her.

''Now Miss Granger, what could possibly be in the outside world that you need protecting from?'' Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge asked in her high pitched voice.

''Well I don't know…. Maybe You-Know-Who perhaps?''

''He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back! Where do you get your facts little girl''

''Albus Dumbledore!'' Hermione shouted, which caused Draco and Blaise to snort. ''Harry saw it! Harry tell her!'' She stared at the small Gryffindor, who only shook his head viciously. He opened his mouth to answer, but saw the fear in Draco's eyes. Even though it didn't show on his face.

''Lord Voldemort has not risen again Hermione, please leave me out of your hissy fit''

''Harry!'' She shrieked as Miss Umbridge smirked triumphantly. ''What would Professor Dumbledore say when hears you spout such lies?'' Hermione growled. Ron snarled and pointed his wand right in her face. The others hadn't even noticed him pulling out of his pocket. Harry looked as if he had been slapped by his bushy haired friend.

''Shut up Granger!'' Ron roared, making the room flinch. Draco could smell the danger swimming around the redhead. ''It doesn't matter what the old fool thinks! If he believes that Voldemort is alive then he shouldn't slander Harry's name along with his!'' All of the Gryffindor's gaped and gasped at their fellow lion for cursing the Great Albus Dumbledore, while most of the Slytherin's were smirking and chuckling softly.

''Ronnie, you said his name'' Harry whispered in awe as he stared lovingly at his redhead. He so desperately wanted to kiss this wonderful man.

''Did you just call me Granger?'' Hermione asked quietly. Miss Umbridge cleared her throat, making such an annoying sound that Draco grit his teeth in aggravation.

''Detention Mr. Potter''

''What?'' Ron and most of the Slytherin's roared while Hermione seemed smug.

''I didn't even do anything'' Harry said sadly as tears brimmed in his beautiful emerald eyes. Ron couldn't stand it. ''Why am I being punished for what Hermione said Miss Umbridge?''

''I find it highly unreasonably that Harry is being punished for Miss Granger's idiocy'' Neville said as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. ''Why are you doing this and please explain to me why I shouldn't report you as Lords Longbottom and Huffelpuff to the Head of the Wizemgot?''

Everyone gasped at the usually stuttering and clumsy Neville Longbottom command and control this pink excuse of a teacher. Harry's eyes sparkled as Ron, Blaise and Draco smirked knowingly. Umbridge couldn't seem to find the right words to say, or a valid reason to actually give Harry his detention.

''I think I will report you as the future Head of the Malfoy and Ravenclaw lines as well. It is the Mudblood who needs to be punished, not Potter''

''Excuse me?'' Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet tone, but one could hear the fury in her voice. The bell rang and everyone packed their books, quills and parchments in their satchels. Harry left before the pink monstrosity could say anything further.

* * *

Neville blushed deeply as George kissed his knuckles and rested his chin on top of his head. Fred was smirking as the rest of the Great Hall's occupants started at the two in complete shock. Harry was humming when a beautiful midnight black eagle swooped in front of Draco. The people's attention quickly switched to the odd owl and Harry used the distraction to slip his hand in Ron's under the table. Draco sighed happily as he took the parcel from the owl's beak. He opened the letter first.

_My Dearest Beloved:_

_It is with great honour_ _that I say this. Your father's have approved of our courtship, so here is your first gift my love. It is filled with protective spells and charms. Be safe darling. It is your betrothal gift, do not deny it, it will only cause my lower levels pain. _

_Always Yours _

_T._

Draco gasped at the beauty of the ring. It had a large obsidian stone in the middle and was surrounded by mercury, sapphire and rubies. He slipped the ring on his middle finger and almost howled in glee when the warmth of the protective charms washed over him. He hummed as Damon appeared next to him and then slipped on his lap to examine the ring.

''It's very pretty'' He said softly. ''Dumbledore is glaring at Thanatos''

''Let him, his belief in anything Dark is disgusting'' Draco said as he nuzzled Damon's neck and nipped the bite mark there. ''Ciáran needs to bite you again. I can already sense lustful eyes on you''

''I am seeing him tonight, he seems happier these days''

''Of course he is, after that bastard used him and broke his heart, he has a chance at happiness. He has a mate who is already smitten with him, and he can kill Lucca without any hesitation now''

'''Sometimes I feel that he still loves him, and that I am a replacement'' Damon confessed as his hands were shaking and tears started falling down his cheeks. Draco hugged him and smiled.

''Don't doubt him our bright daylight. You are the one that put the smile back on his face''

Damon ducked suddenly as a balled up piece of parchment hit Draco against the head. Draco scanned the letter and looked towards the one who wrote it.

_I need a meeting with your master Dragon. It is about the prophesy of the three. Red._

He chuckled and nodded in Ron's direction as he stroked Thanatos breast, which lovingly nipped his fingers.

''Harry as your future bride I demand that you stop that insufferable humming!'' Ginny shrieked. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the female Weasly. Harry shot up from where he sat and his lips were curled in disgust.

''I will never marry a spoilt, egotistical bitch like you'' Harry whispered, though it sounded like a shout, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Damon Lukas Malfoy wasn't very popular, his birth wasn't publicly known, considering he was born sickly. He also looked very different. He had honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes, as apposed to the white blonde hair and mercury eyes Malfoy men were known for. He was soft spoken and quiet who became sick easily because of his natural healing abilities.

''Sweetheart?''

''In here Ciáran'' He said softly, waiting for his mate to show himself. He gasped when someone grabbed him and he was suddenly being shoved down a small tube and appearing somewhere else. He whimpered and shook as flashbacks of being abducted multiple times ran through his mind. The Light had made many attempts to make sure neither his Father nor Papa could use him for their cause.

''I'm sorry darling, I'm so sorry'' The Prince of the Dark High Elves said as he clutched his young lover. He watched as those pale blue eyes brimmed with tears. ''I brought you here because it's beauty reminded me of yours'' He whispered as he cupped the boy's cheek and brushed a chaste kiss over his perfect lips.

Damon smiled and then finally looked around and gasped. There was a waterfall high above them, it's roaring waters falling softly into the picturesque pool below. They were surrounded by forest and standing on rocks, covered with a soft blue blanket and a picnic basket.

''Ciáran''

The breathtaking Elf smiled and started to strip his small lover. Damon did the same, his glamour starting to fall because of his excitement. His dark eyes drank in Damon's lithe body. He always felt so disgusting compared to his bright daylight. His shoulder length black hair, pale body and obsidian eyes were nothing compared to Damon.

''What have I done to deserve you?'' He asked the blonde as he dropped his glamour completely. His honey blonde hair now reached his lower back and were scattered with purple ambrosias and white asters and jonquils.

''Ciáran please stop doubting your beauty'' Damon whispered as he laid on the blanket and pulled Ciáran on top of him and wrapping his legs around the Elf's waist. ''Now kiss me''

* * *

Draco waited for Damon as Neville joined him, he was seething on the inside. How dare Ciáran just take him like that!

''What are you waiting for?'' The Gryffindor asked a he rested a beautiful cerulean plant in front of him.

''My brother, he went out tonight'' He said emotionlessly. ''What plant is that?''

''Lune, she only blooms under the moonlight. She's extremely rare, but Harry sent me her for my birthday'' Neville said as he sat in front of the Lune plant. Stroking her softly and talking to her quietly. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the plant seem more alive as the Longbottom heir continued to love her.

''Dragon!'' Draco's head snapped up as he heard Damon, he saw his bother running towards him, looking more radiant then ever. Neville smiled and stood up to walk towards the lake. Ciáran came running after Damon. ''Oh Dray you should have seen where he took me! It was so beautiful! We had a picnic, and we swam! He fed me and loved me and oh…'' Damon squealed when Ciáran lifted him off his feet and twirled him around. They honey blond as Ciáran beamed and they kissed. Draco smiled, he couldn't be angry anymore. Not when he had never seen them as happy as they were now.

''Ciáran?'' Someone asked from behind him. He spun around and sneered when he saw Lucca standing there.

''Oh hello Lucca'' The Dark High Elf prince asked as Damon nuzzled the bite on his neck. ''How are you on this…. It can't be beautiful for you. Considering that you were probably with Albus. This is Damon Lukas Malfoy, my mate''

''Your mate? That's good'' Lucca said as he crossed his arms over his chest, he looked defeated and insecure.

''Come on darling, let me take you to your dorm'' Ciáran whispered as Damon wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

''You can help me with the new riddle'' Damon said happily. They walked towards the Castle as George left.

''He didn't even notice me'' Lucca said, his deep blue eyes hopeful.

''Why do you seem so happy about it?'' Draco asked as he stared at the god-like man, he gasped when he saw a misty figure suddenly appear and then disappear next to Lucca.

''It means I finally might get my best friend back, that I am breaking away from him. I might join Reg soon. This will all be over soon…'' Lucca said happily. ''I can make peace before I leave''

Draco watched as the golden blond walked away with a fire in his eyes.

''Light beings are so strange'' He muttered as he heard moans coming from the lake.

* * *

Sirius was laughing hysterically, gasping for air and finding it difficult to breathe. Hermione and the Order members were glaring murderously at him as Ginny sobbed quietly. Snape hid his smirk behind his hand as Remus seemed torn between laughing himself and lecturing Sirius.

''Oh Circe, that's good'' He said as he wiped tears away, Molly was glaring at Percy. He seemed more concerned for Sirius then his own sister. ''You think he's cursed because he isn't interested in your slut daughter'' He chuckled further and ignored the hisses. ''Harry liked redheads, just not that redhead''

''Siri, please'' Percy pleaded. His sapphire blue eyes begging him to stop before he was murdered.

''It seems most troubling, Harry has shown interest to her in the past'' Dumbledore said.

''As a sister you old codger. Give up on matchmaking, haven't you learned your lesson with Cygnus?''

Albus felt like growling. How could he forget all about that? Cygnus Cepheus Novak was once one of his Dark Creature Recruitment group, he had sent him to get more Vampires on the Light, but it had backfired horribly on him. Cygnus had turned out to be the Vampire's Prince Bloodmate. He had been seduced by the Dark and had soon been slaughtering his former comrades with a vengeance. He had to physically pull Cygnus away from Nathanial Vlad Dracul, with the vampire shouting obscenities and vowing revenge. Albus was still paying for what with all the vampire attacks on his people.

''That is not of importance here'' Sirius snorted. ''We will make Harry love her. Compulsion charms and love potions are always the best option''

''Please, you need to be straight to fall for a love potion'' Sirius said smirking as everyone gaped and sneered.

''Harry is straight'' Ginny shrieked as Percy continued to try and shut Sirius up.

''Yeah, and so was James. That's why I walked in on him fucking Galen Alexander chanting 'I love you' like it was Merlin himself beneath him''

''Sirius'' Albus growled beneath his breath. ''Do not test my patience''

''Next thing I know Galen is in Azkaban for Death Eater activities and James is married to Lily, expecting a chid and wondering what had just happened and where his betrothed is. And we are both wondering how he has a child on the way when we can barely remember his wedding. Can you please explain this…'' He stopped talking when Percy kissed him passionately. The entire room gasped in surprise as they broke apart. Sirius' face still cradled in his hands.

''How many times have I told you to shut up?'' Percy pleaded as Sirius opened his mouth again.

''Too many to count my love''

Remus smirked as Severus gaped at the two; he had never seen that coming. Lucca sat in the shadows and watched; he stared at his wrist watch and sighed. It would have to be next time.

''Percival Septimus Weasly, step away from that animal right now! How selfish are you? We are here for your sister, not you! Albus, excuse my child, he doesn't know how important your opinions are'' Molly said as she scolded her third eldest child. Sirius snorted in disbelief, he smirked as Percy seethed. Remus sighed in bliss as the danger, hate and rage swan in the air. He took a double take when he sensed an overwhelming amount of despair and sorrow.

''May I?'' Sirius asked.

''Go ahead, be sure to slaughter them''

''I think you should all go to hell! He doesn't know? Of course he does! After all you believed Dumbledore over your own son'' Sirius growled, remembering the day Percy came to his house. His beautiful porcelain cheek bruised and hurt bad enough to start leaking blood. ''He slapped him hard enough to draw blood. And then he says it was an accident? How blind are you? He's a manipulative bastard!''

The room was filled with loud protests as everyone denied the 'so called lies'. Percy scoffed and leaned against Sirius as Lucca disappeared. Remus immediately noticed that all the despair and sorrow disappeared with him, which was definitely interesting. He stifled a moan as Severus' hand dropped on his thigh and began to massage it. Sirius noticed and smirked in their direction.

''I think you should all leave my house now'' Sirius said as he stood up, he held his hand out for Percy, who smiled and entwined their fingers. Molly began shrieking as they left the room. Percy watched as Sirius glared at his mother before pulling him into a scorching kiss. Percy gasped as when the Grim animagus broke away and whispered something in his ear.

Pearl like tears cascaded down his cheeks. He nodded, feeling truly happy for the first time in years.

* * *

Harry was humming happily as he worked on his Potions essay. Hermione was trying to discourage him from his work, but he wasn't listening.

''Why are you interested in your grades all of a sudden? '' Hermione shrieked when he continued to drown her out. Ron was out with Draco, he hoped that nobody had seen them together.

''If I were to become a Healer, I need perfect O's in Potions, Care and Herbology''

''But Harry, you are going to be an Auror. Heroes can't be Healers'' Ginny said from the couch where she was filing her nails. Harry sighed and only continued with his essay. ''Harry I demand that you stop this instant!''

Harry huffed and wrote the last word before blowing on the ink and then rolling it up.

''I was done anyway, and for the sake of your health stop demanding me to do things. No matter how many Love Potions or compulsion charms you use I will never love you or trust Dumbledore. I do have my recourses, so stay away from my food and drink'' Harry said as he stood up and left for the boy's dorms.

He grabbed his sleeping clothes and entered the lavatory. He sat on the cold floor with the scorching water beating down on him. His body started to turn pink when someone joined him.

''Ginny was crying again, such an annoying chit'' Ron said as he pulled Harry towards him and cuddled him close. He sighed in bliss when Harry slipped on his lap. ''Mmm, I missed you. Draco was cuddling and kissing Tom almost constantly. Made me crave your lips'' Ron said as he kissed his beloved, he moaned as Harry rocked their hips together.

''Tell me I'll be a great Healer'' Harry begged.

''You'll be perfect''

* * *

Neville was tending to his Lune plant when he heard the snap of a twig. He spun around, wand in hand and a spell on his lips.

''Whoa, I get this feeling you don't truly love'' George said smirking. He hands held out in surrender. Neville rolled his eyes and put his wand back in his leather boots. ''Hmm, so you do love me'' George asked as he pulled Neville close around the waist. Neville scoffed a he encircled his arms around his neck.

''Is there a reason why are you asking such ludicrous questions?'' He asked himself while kissing George softly. ''Of course I love you…'' His lasts words morphed into a moan when his cumbersome Weasly bit his neck and began to leave marks all across the soft skin there. ''George''

All he remembered was the Weasly loving him so fully and then his screams of pleasure.

* * *

Tom stared at the redhead before him, he remembered the pig-headed Septimus Weasly, spouting of Light compliments and referring to Albus Dumbledore as if he were a new God all had to worship. This boy, Ronald Weasly, was nothing like him. His Dark aura was strong and seductive, those sapphire eyes dancing with a hidden flame.

''Good evening Mr. Weasly, may I ask why you requested this meeting?'' He asked with a cock eyebrow. He hid his surprise when Ronald smirked darkly.

''As you must know My Lord, my family are the worst and most known Light supporters in this World. They believe Albus Dumbledore's words are law, that we should all fall to our knees and worship the old fuck. You knew my grandfather, it is even worse now'' Somehow he believed the boy.

''But somehow they can see past that he places a child, who is barely two years old, on a magic fearing families doorstep and expect him to be raised. How he ignored that child's pleads for help from an abusive family and keeps setting up dangerous situations to test the same child. He uses compulsion charms and lust options to keep him under his thumb. As soon as his plans don't come together, the person who interferes disappears. He's hurting my beloved and I want him gone! Out of Harry's life once and for all!'' He growled.

Tom stared at him in wonder, but smirked when Draco joined them. Ron cocked his head to the side as the white-blond snuggled against him and kissed his cheek.

''So you are besotted with the one destined to kill me? Give me one reason why I should believe you Ronald Billius Weasly. After all, this could just be one of the old man's latest tricks'' He asked as he grasped Draco's hand and began to press soft kisses along the betrothal ring on his precious Dragon's knuckles. The desperation on Ron's face couldn't be faked and neither could his love for Harry.

''I just want him to be safe, where he isn't punished for being different, but respected. Or where the fickle Wizarding public don't make his choices. Like how he should dress, who he should date or that he should become an Auror when he so desperately wants to be a Healer'' He took a long suffering sigh before schooling his emotions again. ''I know of the Prophesised Three. I know who each of us are'' Draco flinched visibly next to Tom who pulled him even closer to his side. ''I don't want to die knowing what my beloved would become, and neither do you''

Those sapphire eyes bore into his own crimson one's, and he sighed. Knowing that what the boy said was true. He looked at his beautiful Draco before kissing him deeply. Ron stared at the two, yearning for his beautiful and his soft addictive lips.

''I only have one test for you to prove your loyalty'' The redhead perked up at this. ''His name is Cygnus Cepheus Novak…''

* * *

Harry sighed deeply in Divination the next day, Ron sat to his right, but was too busy scribbling away in a small black book to be paying attention. He stared at a distant Draco and smiled, his best friend Blaise Nolan Zabini also seemed to be miles away. Seamus Lochlan Finnegan and his best friend Dean André Thomas had a certain tension between them that could be cut with a knife. A breathtaking beautiful woman appeared in the room, Hermione who was somehow back in the class glared at her.

Her short shock blue hair seemed even brighter with her tanned skin and snow white eyes. She was petite with a full bust and supple hips.

''Good morning class!'' She cried out happily as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest and bounced on the balls of her heels. ''My name is Aislin Aurora Karsten, Princess of the Light High Elves and I will be your Professor for the day!'' Her white knee high dress swished leisurely as she moved from side to side. All the girls were staring at her with envy. ''This is so exciting! I should have become a Professor!'' She suddenly sighed and rubbed her temples. ''Lucca, what are you planning?'' She muttered. She shook her head and smiled again. ''Today I'm going to be talking about the Prophesised Three'' Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air, causing Aislin to sigh.

''Yes Miss Granger?''

''Hasn't that prophesy been labelled as Dark? Therefore being banned'' She asked smugly.

''Yes, but I am not of your world am I?'' Aislin said smirking. ''So your rules do no apply to me'' Hermione glared at Harry as he snickered. ''Now you must all know about a prophesy, but what you do not know is that as soon as person hears a prophesy centring around them they are forever stuck in that prophesy. Sixteen years ago my Mother, Aurora Irene Karsten overheard a prophesy centring around three children'' The entire class was listening now, but both Draco and Ron seemed to be in pain.

''_The first child was from a wealthy family and was the lover of the current Dark Lord. He ruled over the Dark in insanity for teen years after his lover died at the hands of a prophesised child. He was brutally killed in his sleep by his own child. He killed thousand of Light followers, but many of his own as well'' _Draco swallowed the bile that formed in his throat, he would become truly disgusting then.

''_The second was of a severely broken and abused child. After the people he lost his trust in kills the only person he has ever loved due to control him more, he snaps. He destroys the entire Wizarding World, making it extinct; he then takes his own life. This all happens in a month'' _Harry had covered his mouth with his hand to silence the sobs, that sounded just like him if he ever lost his Ronnie. He felt a larger hand slip into his and squeezed. His heart swelled with love. What was he thinking? He would never lose his beloved.

''_The third was of a child that no one had ever expected. He would be the Dark Lord's equal in everything. With him came a new Darkness, one that would thrive and finally be triumphant'' _

Hermione bristled with anger as the classroom exploded with whispers. Harry was staring at Ron, who nodded with a soft smile on his face.

''Are you a Dark supporter?'' Hermione shrieked. The room went silent as Aislin hissed and the smart Gryffindor's rage grew.

''Do I support them? No, but I have seen what prejudice has done to anyone with a Dark affinity. My fiancée is the Princess of the Dark High Elves. You do not know anything of the world mudblood, so keep your opinions to yourself''

Hermione looked as if she had been slapped, before sneering at Aislin once again as the bell rang for the end of the class. The princess glared at her, but she suddenly collapsed to the floor. Gasping in pain and muttering French.

''Aislin?'' Harry asked hesitantly as she began to cry. Her hand covered her mouth as crystal like tears fell down her cheeks.

''Lucca, no!'' She finally cried out before she shot up and he looked at her worriedly, but she only started to disappear. Within a few seconds she was gone, as if she had never been there before.

* * *

Lucca's hand shook from his restrained, broken sobs, finally he could move on, he could be with his Regulus. All his life he had been living under the thumb of one Albus Dumbledore. He remembered the handsome and charismatic man. He was his first mate, they had been happy at first, but Albus always wanted more.

More power, more beauty, more money, more control, more, more, more, more! And it had gone even further downhill when he caught his mate mid-thrust in Gellert Grindewald. He had just broken his best friend for this man. He had seduced him, made love to him but broke it off before Ciáran fell too deeply. He was rewarded with a cheating mate. All he could remember after that was Albus calling him worthless as he brutally entered him, of how he just laid there as his blood and Albus' semen mixed.

Then there was hope. Regulus Arcturus Black, his second mate. He remembered their passion filled nights of lovemaking, of those beautiful pouty smiles, large grey eyes and thick luscious hair. Albus had been infuriated when he chose Reg over him, and had sent the young man on a suicide mission. He had tried to stop him, but had been too late. Now Regulus haunted him, unable to move on.

He could see his love, but not touch him. Tell him how much he loved and missed him, but never prove it. His hands began to shake for a completely different reason as Molly Ann Weasly kept harping on about her 'precious' Daughter.

He finally had Ciáran's forgiveness and assurance that he was happy. That he couldn't live without Damon and would be more then happy to be friend's once again. He cried out in pain as he fell forward out of his chair he was sitting on, and the precious letter fluttered out of his hands.

''S-Sirius'' He gasped, making the man rush towards him as Percival started to chant Healing magic. Sirius held his hand as he cupped his cheek. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he was happy. For the first time in sixteen years, he was truly happy. ''I-I r-really d-d-did l-love Reg. M-miss him s-so much'' He was fading fast, he knew it.

''It's not working! Why isn't it working?'' Percival screamed as Aislin appeared in the room. She ran towards him and snatched his hand away from Sirius' cheek. She kissed it so lovingly he smiled at her. ''S-Sorry''

She gasped as his eyes began to droop, his hold became slack and he moaned in pain. Sirius moved away from him and pulled Percy in his arms.

''Don't leave me big brother'' Aislin began to plead. ''Please, don't leave!'' She screamed as everyone began to blur and Regulus became clearer. He smiled, making him seem so much more beautiful.

''I-I t-tried t-to st-stop him d-didn't w-work'' He gasped in pain once again and extended his hands towards nothing. Regulus kissed his knuckles after taking his hand in his own. ''I-I''

''_Join me my love'' _

Sirius watched in horror as Lucca died with a serene smile on his face. He could also see the pure fury in Albus' eyes. Aislin was sobbing into Lucca's chest, screaming at him in Elven.

''Why didn't my healing spells work?'' Percy asked as he clung to his beloved.

''He wanted to die'' Aislin whispered as she stood up and gathered her brother in her arms. She glared at Dumbledore as if he were the biggest scum alive. ''You have just lost your standing with the Light High Elves. I know you drove him to do this'' The Order began to hiss and deny the claims, but she only sneered. ''Take this as a warning, even if it will take my last dying breath, I will make sure that Tom Riddle wins…''

Albus moved to strike her, but she was already gone.

''_I promise you will lose'' _

* * *

**OMFG! I am so sorry this is so damn late! I have excuses but I will not use them because it isn't right of me! The Title means 'The Meeting of Light and Dark'. **

**Thank you for sticking by this story! **

**Until later!**


End file.
